As televisions and other video displays continue to evolve, the desire for enhanced functionality continues. For example, many computer users now use multiple displays so that different sets of data can be viewed in series or in parallel. These multiple computer displays can typically be organized with a single screen's image being repeated across multiple displays or as an extended desktop wherein the multiple displays are virtually connected wherein the mouse icon will move from one display to another with relative screen locations being determined during setup of the multiple display management software.
In addition, many restaurants, open public areas, and other establishments attempt to increase the size of a display by aligning several displays in an attempt to create a larger image. Examples of such technology have been developed by CineMassive® and 9 X Media®, Inc. Unfortunately, no previous approach has been successful in aligning multiple displays without either different images being displayed and/or edge line from the displays appearing in the image in a grid-like or other fashion. Such edge lines cause the image to be segmented or non-continuous in nature, which decreases its image quality and its ease of viewing to the user. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the prior art.
Current LED device pixels have a blocking dam around the edge line of each pixel to protect against color diffusion between pixels. Light diffusion between pixels results in a resolution performance decrease. A modular display with blocking dams around each pixel can bring a visible edge line into the produced image.
As LEDs continue to grow in popularity as an efficient technological device, the need for continued advancement grows as well. Along these lines, obtaining white light output from LED is not only needed, but also difficult to achieve. Many approaches in the past have attempted to find new ways to obtain white light. However, many of these approaches perform such processing at the chip level instead of at the wafer level. Such an approach can result in chip waste. Moreover, none of the existing approaches vary phosphor ratios based on an underlying device measurement (such as a wavelength of a light output). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,044 forms a pedestal on top of a pad. The pedestal is a stud bump that is used for connectivity. This approach is not ideal as it is inefficient, does not provide chip level coating, is much harder to polish, and is easily contaminated. Moreover, in previous approaches such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,446,733 and 7,190,328, pads were manufactured so that all LEDs thereon had the same height. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a LED and associated method of manufacture that addresses the deficiencies of the related art.